one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Doom vs. Shang Tsung
Marvel vs. Mortal Kombat! Two powerful leaders that can manipulate and have powerful magic. In 60 seconds, which magical leader will win? Will it be the dictator of Latveria or Warlock of Shao Khan? Introduction Latveria Doctor Doom is sitting in his throne room as one of servants game through the door. Doctor Doom: You should know not to interrupt my plan. Servant: My lord, we are under attack! This completely shocked the Latverian as there was no warning of war. Doctor Doom: Who is it? Before the servant could answer, a blast of magic created a hole in his crest. The man was Shang Tsung. Shang: By order of Shao Kahn, your realm is now under my command. Doctor Doom: I would like to see you try. THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Dr. Doom) 60 Doctor Doom shoots energy at Shang, but was able to deflect them with his own magic. Doctor Doom shoots more energy at the warlock. Shang Tsung deflects most of it with a sword, but one knocks him back. Doctor Doom tries to attack Shang, but he uses the flaming skulls to hit him against the castle walls. He then swings his sword at Doom, who put up a forcefield. 57 Shang fired several fire skulls and ran at Doom. The forcefield blocked the skulls. Doom then cast a spell that had created an illusion. Tsung charged at it and kicked the illusion. This actually made Tsung give Doom some credit. Shang: Optical illusion! Not too bad. Now taste this Tsung teleported behind Doctor Doom and threw a punch at him, but his fist was caught and he was uppercutted in the jaw. 48 Shang: Enough Shang then grabbed his sword and enchanted it with demonic energy’s from sliced Doctor Doom in half. Or so he thought. 46 Shang Tsung then heard laughing as Doctor Doom emerged from the darkness as he claps his hands together. Shang: What kind of sorcery is this. Doctor Doom: Doombot! 44 Doctor Doom then punches Shang Tsung in the face as he prepares his next attack. Shang got up and swept underneath the dictator. With the opportunity presenting itself. Shang started to change forms to look like Doctor Doom. Doctor Doom: Nice trick. Shang: I hope you like fighting yourself. Doctor Doom: Challenge accepted. 37 Both Shang Tsung and Doctor Doom exchanged blows with each other. The projectiles cancelled each other as the two then lunged at each other. Before the two were about to collide, Shang teleported behind Doctor Doom and gave him a round house kick to the back of his head. This forced the dictator on the ground. 30 Shang Tsung then got on the foor and begins to chock Doctor Doom. Doctor Doom seems to be helpless, as Shang was taunting him. Shang: You, your country and realm are finished! Doctor Doom: I don’t think so! Doctor Doom then turns the tide as he shoots an energy blast as it knocks the sorcerer backwards. 23 Doctor Doom: Time to put you back in your place. Doctor Doom got up and formed energy balls with his magic filled by him firing several blasts at Shang. With the warlock distracted, Doom teleported behind him and kicked Shang into the magic. However the doctor was not done yet as he slams Shang Tsung down and kicking him across the palace. 10 Shang: One final trick. The sorcerer morphed into Sub-Zero and froze the Latverian with an ice ball and morphed into Scorpion. Shang teleported behind Doctor Doom and kicked him. However Doctor Doom recovered and teleported as he tries to create a standstill with the warlock. 4 As the two were locked in arms with determination of eliminating the other, Doctor Doom had a plan B. With a little magic pebbles floated towards the warlock at high speeds. 1 Without any hesitation, Doctor Doom sent the pebbles toward. With a little magic, he turned them into boulders. Before Shang Tsung could react his head was removed, creating an explosion of blood K.O. Shang Tsungs body turned back to normal as it collapsed to the ground. Doctor Doom: I never fail! Doctor Doom then looked outside and saw that the invasion was coming to a complete end. However, the dictator was coming down the palace and on to the battlefield. Doctor Doom: Time to take the trash! Result This melee‘s winner is Doctor Doom!!! (Cues Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3 Music: Character Select Extended HD) Category:John1Thousand Category:Male-only battles Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's